Branded
by Emoasian
Summary: Roxanne is the new girl to the group who sports the mark of the Branded. She must learn to cope with her curse or continue to suffer in silence. Other characters' stories unfold as well. Begins in part 3 of Radiant Dawn. Rated M for coarse language. Some characters may appear OOC.
1. Enter Roxanne

**Author's Note: Heeey! So this is my first fanfic revealed to the public! I hope you readers enjoy! And I included a playlist within the story; merely some songs I think accommodate the scene. So the songs and their respective artists are always in parentheses and are to be playing until the next song or 'no music' mark. Of course, I do not own any rights to the songs mentioned or Fire Emblem. That's all! Have fun reading!**

Branded

Chapter 1:

Enter Roxanne

**(MGMT-Kids)** Working with the Merchant Convoy wasn't bad. If it weren't for the thunder mage Ilyana, Roxanne wouldn't have ever felt accepted. Well, not directly because of Ilyana (Sorry Ily!) but perhaps…the benefits of war?

Roxanne's newfound friend Ilyana had taken her in the little merchant group because of a bar of chocolate. Yep, Ilyana considered them best friends since that day. Aside from Roxanne there was also Jorge, Daniel, Muston, and Aimee; and of course, _Luke. _

Roxanne already didn't like it here. Not that there was anywhere else she could go. The majority of Tellius is at war, so she decided to stick with the merchant convoy. Now the group was going to supply soldiers within a crew called Greil Mercenaries. When they arrived at the campgrounds, Roxanne was appalled. She thought they were going to support a small band of units, not an entire military! Worst of all, there was a large amount of laguz among them. Some had already taken notice of her. They glanced at her warily. Roxanne hates moving.

Roxanne grabbed Ilyana's arm. "Why are there so many people here? It's…unnerving."

"Hm?" Ilyana was too busy savoring the wonderful citrus taste of her orange. Then her eyes widened and she gasped.

"What?" Paranoia shot through Roxanne. She jumps at about anything now.

"Soren!" Ilyana screamed happily, and then practically skipped to a black clad beorc. Roxanne wasn't sure if she should follow Ilyana and meet her friend or to stay put and wait for her.

Suddenly two hands gripped Roxanne's shoulders.

Roxanne whirled around, her heart pounding. The perpetrator was none other than Luke. His eyes were twinkling with mischievousness while Roxanne's eyes were filled with terror. "What the hell?" She managed to blurt out, albeit shakily.

"What?" Luke said. "A friend can't sneak up on another friend now?"

"We're _not _friends." Roxanne said sternly.

"Then why…" Luke ran his hand along Roxanne's neck. She shivered and stepped away. "Does your mark say otherwise?"

Roxanne shut her eyes and shook her head. _Why can't all this go away?_ She thought desperately. So, doing what she does best, she ran from the problem. Literally.

"Roxanne, c'mon!" Luke rolled his eyes then decided to give chase.

Roxanne heard him, which just caused her to run faster. She swerved between soldiers, accidentally shouldering one or two along the way. Still running as fast as she could, she looked behind her to see if Luke was still near. Not spotting him around, Roxanne became hopeful. Maybe she lost him. Or maybe-

**(Sohodolls-Weekender)** "Jeez! Watch it, sub-human!"

Roxanne stumbled backward. While checking to see if Luke was behind her, she had succeeded in slamming into someone. Great. Like she needed any more stress. Then she realized that the guy she ran into had just called her a sub-human.

"Oh, sorry. But uh, I'm not a laguz." Roxanne stated awkwardly.

"You're as clumsy as one."

"Shinon! Please excuse my friend's rude comments. He's just not very sociable." Shinon shot Gatrie a look, then turned away. "Well, besides that, is there something you're running from, my dear lovely lady?" Shinon snorted at this; Gatrie pointedly ignoring him. "I'm Gatrie, and I'll do anything to aid you."

_Anything_, Roxanne thought, _has a very large meaning. I don't think you could help me with what I need most…But for now…_

Roxanne looked up with wide eyes to Gatrie. "Well, actually, there is something you can help me with." She blinked those big eyes that she hoped looked terrified. Then she realized she _is_ terrified. Luke makes her life a living hell, and she doesn't want it to freeze over anytime soon. Inevitably, Roxanne must deal with him again, but even some minutes of solidary bliss would be appreciated.

Gatrie was absolutely eating this up. Oh, how he could help this pretty girl!

Roxanne noticed Shinon had shifted his eyes to her without moving. At least she had both of their attention. "Um, would it be okay if I just, um, hid behind you guys?"

Gatrie knitted his eye brows together in confusion. "What?"

Now Shinon had turned to face Roxanne. "Why?" He looked her dead in the eye.

Roxanne squirmed under the intensifying gaze Shinon was giving her. She definitely did _not _want to answer that. If she tells him that someone is blackmailing her, he'll just ask what the person has on her. And considering Shinon had said "Sub-human", she certainly did not want to tell him about her mark. "Umm…" Roxanne uttered, staring at the ground.

"Shinon! That's none of our business!" Gatrie chastised then turned back to Roxanne. "Don't worry, miss! I shall shield you from whoever you're hiding from!"

Roxanne carefully picked her way around him. It turns out that Gatrie is in fact large enough to block Roxanne entirely.

"Thank you so much. I'm forever in your debt." Roxanne really meant it. Anybody who'd help her avoid Luke without questioning her is a saint.

"Oh, don't sweat it! It's really nothing! I'm just glad I can assist such a pretty girl!" Gatrie exclaimed, looking over his shoulder to look at her. Then he began to comprehend that she did not give her name. "Hey! I still don't-"

**(Crystal Castles-Intimate)** Roxanne breathed in sharply, cutting Gatrie short. "It's him!" She whisper-hissed, then ducked behind Gatrie.

Gatrie rapidly scanned the area, attempting to identify a suspicious person. Shinon was also remotely curious to see who was causing so much fear in her that she had to hide behind _Gatrie._

Luke didn't stand that far off from the threesome. It was obvious Roxanne was trying to hide from him. Luke actually found the whole arrangement amusing. _Roxanne has become so desperate. _Luke thought. _She might have these random stands of bravery, but they don't last long. _Roxy's _always been an insecure girl…_

Luke smirks as he saunters over to Gatrie and Shinon. Gatrie took up a defensive stance, while not revealing Roxanne at the same time. Shinon narrowed his eyes at Luke, hating the smug expression on his face: it's too similar to his own.

"Greetings, my fellow comrades. How are we today?" Luke started with small talk, letting Roxanne's panic grow with the conversation.

"I'm uh, good…." Gatrie responded. He has a feeling that this guy is the culprit. Because of that, he already despises the man. "What do you want?"

"What's the matter? I can't say hello to the soldiers I'll soon be fighting alongside with?" Luke asked with fake confusion.

Gatrie sighed. It was probably only ten seconds since he met this guy and he was losing his patience. "Alright then. Hello…"

"Yes, yes! Hello!" Luke gave a false smile of joy then turned to Shinon. "And hello to you too." Luke nodded.

Shinon just glared at him. This guy is so…_annoying_. He could understand why this girl would hide from him: his damn arrogant attitude and the ability to make people irritated just by his presence. What Shinon didn't understand is how she can be _afraid_ of him. He decided to say nothing.

"Hm? Not in a good mood today, I presume?" Luke questioned. He could practically feel Roxanne sweating. Oh, how fun it is to pressure her.

Gatrie chose to step in before Luke _really _angered Shinon. "Ah, so is that it? Just some hellos? Well, it was nice meeting you-"

"No. Actually I intended to talk to you two about something else, but I just got caught in the moment."

_Got caught in the moment? _Shinon thought, aggravated and unconvinced, _this guy is full of shit. I hope I get the chance to see him mauled in battle. _

"I'm looking for my _beorc_ friend, Roxanne." Luke gave emphasis to 'beorc' to either see Roxanne bristle with wrath or shake with horror. However, when Luke tried to look over Gatrie's shoulder, Gatrie accommodated to Luke's movements, keeping Roxanne hidden. "Um, she has long dark brown hair, about yea tall, and the softest brown eyes you'd ever see." Also really tempting to add was a mention of the Brand Mark across her neck. But if he gave that secret away already, she would be of no use to him. When they were young children, Roxanne had told him.

That was the most prime mistake in her life…and still is.

"Uh, nope! Never seen a girl like that around here! Sorry!" Gatrie lied. But what Luke had said was so true! She _does_ have the softest eyes ever seen!...Besides Astrid's.

"Oh. Oh no. I do hope nothing happened to her." Luke faked despair and terror.

_He hopes nothing happens to me? _Roxanne thought bitterly, her muscles tightening. _He's the cause of all my problems! My misery! Goddess Ashera…I hate him so much!_

"What about you? Have you seen my dear Roxanne before?" Luke asked Shinon. "You've been silent this whole time. That must mean you've given this some thought, yes?"

Shinon shot an icy glare that could expressively stab people. "I don't need to waste my breath on scum like you."

"Wh-what?" Luke definitely did not predict Shinon would say _that. _"I-I'm worried for my friend-"

"Bullshit. Now stop wasting my time and fuck off." Shinon just loved the shocked face unfolding from the egotistical jerk.

Luke just stared at Shinon in stunned silence. Then, regaining his posture he merely "humphed" in his leave. Roxanne couldn't believe it. This was the first time in years that Roxanne succeeded in avoiding Luke. She knows she'll have to face him eventually, but for now, hell can wait.

**(Jimmy Eat World-For Me This Is Heaven)** Roxanne slowly straightened herself, watching Luke's retreating figure until he vanished completely. She sighed of relief.

Both Gatrie and Shinon turned around to face her, waiting expectantly.

For the first time in a long time, Roxanne smiled a real, genuine smile. "Ahh. You guys…you're just amazing. Thank you so much!" Intense joy was brimming inside her, but in the back of her mind, Roxanne knew if _they_ knew she was branded, they wouldn't have helped her. Before she could slip back into a depressed state, Roxanne dismissed the thought to relish in blissful ignorance.

"Oh, it was really nothing! And that guy was extremely annoying. I have to admit that I'd like to spear him once or twice." Gatrie admitted sheepishly.

The fact that Luke bothers Gatrie too, someone he just met, made Roxanne laugh.

"Wait, so your name's Roxanne?" Gatrie thought that was such a pretty name.

"Yup, but you can call me Rox, or Roxy. I don't really care."

"I doubt we'll ever see each other again." Shinon stated indifferently.

That made Roxanne's slight surge of courage dissipate. She really needs Luke-haters on her side! It'd give her bravery to at least _try _and stand up to him. Not seeing these two again would be unfortunate.

"Aww! Shinon, why do you have to be so cruel?" Gatrie complained, and then turned to Roxanne, his eyes shining. "Do not worry, Roxanne! I'll visit you everyday, protecting you from that awful man! You know…this may be a sign."

_Ugh, here we go again…_Thought Shinon while Gatrie was blathering on about fate and destiny to a very puzzled Roxanne. _Just maybe ten seconds before we met Roxanne he was convinced he was destined to be with that hairball. Now this girl? _Shinon sighed and shook his head, watching Gatrie's antics. _Oh wow, he's already kneeling. Then he'll take her hand and ask if she'll go out with him, then rejection, then a sad Gatrie for the rest of the week._

Shinon's thoughts _would've_ been right, except Gatrie didn't get the chance to ask Roxanne.

**(No Music)** When Gatrie took Roxanne's hand, she recoiled so fast that he actually stumbled. Both Shinon and Gatrie were taken by surprise. All the other times Gatrie has done this, the girl either smacks him on the face or politely rejects him. Roxanne just looked _terrified_. Her eyes were wide with alarm and clutching her hand.

Shinon raised one eye brow. _Reclusive, I guess. Still better than the hairball._

"Ah…um, sorry. I didn't mean to scare you or anything…" Gatrie stood up, looking at Roxanne apologetically but unsure.

**(Awolnation-Sail)** _What the hell what the hell what the HELL Roxanne__? _Roxanne chastised herself. _He doesn't know! This is a guy who just helped get rid of someone who does! Your mark isn't on your hand! Augh, you're such an idiot! Why did I do that? Goddess, I'm such an idiot!_

Roxanne snapped out of her thoughts and immediately dropped her hand. "Oh, no, don't apologize. I don't know what came over me."

"So you're okay?" Gatrie asked somewhat warily.

"Yeah…I'm fine. Thanks."

"Hey…excuse me for asking…but who was that guy anyway?"

An icy claw gripped Roxanne's heart. She knew where _this_ conversation was going. She was hoping she could avoid it. "Um…that was Luke…" Roxanne really didn't want to say anything else on the matter.

"Why are you so scared of him?"

Roxanne pinned her eyes to the ground, fidgeting. She could tell Gatrie doesn't mean any harm, but she really felt _stuck_ by this. What was she supposed to say? _Oh yeah, I'm scared of him because he knows about this ugly little mark on my neck? The mark of the Branded? _That would go over nicely.

"Um…Mm…" Roxanne's eyes were shifting around, attempting to conjure up something to say.

Shinon was slightly curious to know too, but she looked so _desperate._ Maybe they're better off not knowing.

"So…you're new here?" Shinon changed the topic before the tension could build up anymore; tension that Gatrie clearly overlooked.

Roxanne blinked in relief and surprise. "Y-yeah…I came with the merchant convoy. I help supply them with tomes." She thanked Ashera for the fortunate and much needed subject switch.

"You know how to use the magic arts?'

"Mm-hm. I specialize in wind magic."

"Mm…I specialize in bows."

"Mm…" Roxanne nodded as silence was making it awkward. "That's…cool."

The awkwardness shrouded them. "…Thanks…" Shinon wasn't fully sure if he was supposed to say 'thanks' to that, but he had to say _something._

An even longer silence stretched on as they inwardly felt foolish for even having this 'conversation' in the first place.

"You're welcome…" Roxanne answered after a while, then instantly felt ridiculous. _Well…he said 'thanks'…so a person always responds with 'you're welcome'…right? _It just sounded _wrong_ though…

Gatrie looked back and forth between Roxanne and Shinon, amused. _What the fuck are they talking about?_

A heavier and more awkward silence followed. They were both looking at the ground, trying to think of something to say.

Shinon slightly shook his head, wishing he hadn't said anything at all. Roxanne felt like she truly killed it by saying 'you're welcome'. Gatrie looked on, an impish smile forming.

**(Avril Lavigne-What The Hell)** "Hey! Gatrie! Shinon! I need you two over here!" A voice abruptly rang out. It was Ike.

"Well…that was your general!" Roxanne stated. Just for that rescue, she thought Ike was the best general there ever was.

"Yeah, I guess we should go. So I'll see you around?" Gatrie asked, that playful smile still on his face.

"Yeah, sure. I guess I should go check on the convoy."

"Aw, well, bye Roxanne!"

"Bye guys."

See ya." Shinon mumbled without looking at her.

Roxanne gave them a warm smile then walked through the throng of Gallians. As soon as she left, Gatrie burst into laughter.

"That. Was. Priceless! Hahahahahahahaha!" Gatrie's laughter exploded.

"There's nothing funny about it." Shinon argued then began walking towards Ike, already given up.

Gatrie sped up to keep pace and keep the insults going. "Oh! You should have seen your face! That was hi-fucking-larious! Hahahahahahahahahaha! Ohhhhh yes."


	2. Soren

**Author's Note: Here's something to keep in mind for future chapters. Past Pairings: Lethe/Janaff, Mia/Ulki, Astrid/Gatrie. Current Pairings: Lethe/Ranulf, Astrid/Makalov, Jill/Ike, Ilyana/Soren, Mist/Rolf, Nephenee/Boyd. Yeah, I know some of them are weird/random, but I'll make it work.**

Chapter 2:

Soren

**(Avril Lavigne-What the Hell) **Roxanne rushed back to the merchant carriage that transports the goods. All the members of the merchant convoy-excluding Ilyana and Luke-were already unpacking.

Aimee looked up, then distinguishing who it was, a smug smile played on her lips. "Well, well, look who finally returned to carry on work." _We're still missing two other sages though…_

"Um, yeah. Sorry Aimee. I was just…_temporarily distracted_." Roxanne randomly came up with an excuse to cover up. It was technically true anyway.

"Whatever you say." Aimee waved her hand, dismissing the excuse. "Just unload these tomes and organize them."

"Alright. Where should I put them? For now, I mean."

"Oh, Ike is letting us use that tent over there." Aimee pointed to a medium-sized tent a little ways away. "And Roxanne? If you see Ilyana or Luke could you please remind them they have assignments to do? _Politely, of course_."

"Right…" Roxanne hurried to the tent Aimee pointed to. If she _does_ see Luke, she'll make sure to avoid him at all costs. In the meantime, Roxanne went over the recent encounter with Luke in her head. Thinking of those two guys who helped her against Luke left her feeling good. That whole _exchange_ left her feeling good. Allowing herself to smile a bit; Roxanne lifted the flaps to the tent.

Once inside the tent, she noticed some boxes crowding a far corner. Assuming its more supplies, Roxanne walked toward the crates and set hers on top. Opening it, she caught a glimpse of movement in her peripheral vision.

**(Nothing)** She gasped, nearly knocking the box off.

"Didn't see me?" An arrogant-sounding voice asked. Roxanne could tell by experience that whoever it is has a smug smile of amusement.

"Sorry." Roxanne mumbled, embarrassment flushing over. She looked over and noticed this is the person Ilyana ran to. "Wait…you're Soren?"

Soren looked up from his spell book and raised one eyebrow. "Maybe…maybe not."

**(Naked and Famous-The Ends) **Okaaaaay. "Well, it's just that Ily…" Roxanne stopped mid-sentence. She spotted a mark on Soren's forehead. It couldn't be. Roxanne leaned over the table a bit to get a closer look. In response, Soren started leaning back, perplexed. Roxanne's eyes broadened eyes broadened. It was; a branded mark right on his forehead.

"May I help you?" Soren inquired, his eyebrow still raised, mockery dancing in his eyes.

"You're…you're branded."

Hearing that, Soren's taunting smile turned into a scowl. His eyes became hard and cold; his gaze unwavering. "Is that a problem?"

"It-it's right on your forehead." Roxanne was mesmerized by this._ He doesn't even try to hide it! How does he stand the constant torments and nasty looks? _Soren just became Roxanne's idol.

"Yes-yes it is. And if you don't want a mark on _your_ forehead I suggest you stop talking now." Despite his defensive answer, Soren noticed Roxanne's strange face expression. Instead of a teasing or hateful look she seemed more…in awe.

"I…" Roxanne became stuck again, just as she was earlier with Gatrie. And so begins her internal conflict.

**(Fire Emblem Sacred Stones-Laughter) **_Tell him you're branded too! He won't tell anyone._

_ But what if Luke knows that you told someone?_

_ So? The whole blackmail thing exists _because _he'll tell people you're branded! If you start telling them yourself you'll have nothing to lose!_

_ Yes, you do. Why do you think you obey Luke in the first place? So you don't end up friendless and hiding._

_ You'd rather be friendless than live a lie though._

_ No. Gain people's trust and become good friends with them. Then when you think you're close enough, tell them._

_ Just like you told Luke?_

_ Not everyone will have his opinion. _

_ Then what are you scared of? Just speak up already._

**(Flyleaf-All Around Me [Acoustic]) **Roxanne breathed in sharply, snapping out of her quarreling thought process. "I…" She hesitated; surprised she still had Soren's attention. Maybe…just maybe…

"I'm sorry I disturbed you!" Roxanne shouted then quickly resumed her task of organizing the tomes. "I'll just finish this then be out of your way."

Soren watched Roxanne stack tome after tome then shuffling it over to a corner in the tent. He knew she wanted to say more than that measly excuse, but he decided not to pursue .He was, however, surprised she knew the difference between the tomes. Not merely the obvious anima, but from Arcfire to Elfire; Thoron to Thunder; Blizzard to Arcwind. _She must be a sage too…_

**(Flyleaf-I'm So Sick [Acoustic]) **"You know how to wield tomes?" Soren looked at Roxanne inquisitively.

"Um, yes." Roxanne answered without looking at him. A laugh escaped her when she realized Shinon had said practically the same thing, which began a very awkward conversation.

"Hm? How was that funny?"

"Oh, um, sorry. My mistake. I shouldn't have." Roxanne started rushing to get the last books in order.

"Why is it a mistake? You didn't do anything wrong."

"Oh…well…thanks?"

This time Soren laughed once. "Well, do you practice wind magic?"

"Mm-hmm. It's in my area of expertise." _Here we go again…_

"I do as well. Wait, you came with the merchant convoy, correct?" _Maybe she knows Ilyana!_

"Yup. You're friends with Ilyana right?"

"Mm, that's right." He smiled, glad she's back.

"So how do you two know each other? I met her through the convoy, or more specifically through chocolate."

"Ha. Figures. And we fought together in the Mad King's War, so yeah."

**(Nothing)** "Wait, she talked to you even though…ah, never mind." _I could be hiding from nothing this whole time._

"Even though what? Because I'm branded? Because _no one could possibly befriend one of-" _

"I'm branded too…" Roxanne closed her eyes and sighed. It felt so good to finally tell someone after Luke betrayed her. And for that brief moment, she didn't care who knew about her mark.

"…I know." Soren stated simply. Roxanne sat up straight. "The way you were talking about it made it obvious. You were looking at me with admiration instead of disgust."

"Oh…" _Am I really that translucent? _"You won't tell anyone, right?"

"Why don't you want anyone to know?"

**(Flyleaf-I'm Sorry) **Roxanne shot him a disbelieving look. "So people won't instantly hate me on account of being branded!"

"Then they're racist assholes that we don't need in our lives."

"So…you'd rather be disliked from the start-"

"Than live a lie?" Soren cut in, finishing Roxanne's sentence. "Yes, I would." He got up and headed towards the tent flaps. "And hopefully you'll see the light before it fades away completely."

Roxanne watched him go, speechless. Her eyes were shining, utterly amazed. Soren just became her role model.


	3. Feast

Chapter 3:

Feast

**(Just Jack-Embers)** Much to Roxanne's dismay, the army was holding a dining feast that night. Unable to go to bed hungry, she attempted to snatch some food and sneak back into her tent unnoticed. But of course that didn't happen.

"Hey Roxy! Come sit next to me!" Ilyana called out gleefully. She was sitting near the head of the long table which made Roxanne groan inwardly.

"Ugh. Ily, you chose a seat near the front?" Roxanne complained while reluctantly pulling a stool out.

"Well, of course! It's closer to the kitchen!" Ilyana gestured to the makeshift divider, separating the small cooking area from the rest of the tent.

"Oh…I should've known."

"Hey! Don't think I sat here just for the food! Soren has to sit near Ike at the front, so that's really why." Ilyana then grabbed an apple and bit into it. "Mmm…oh, have you met Soren yet?"

"Yeah…" Roxanne smiled; glad to know another Branded was in the crew. "We met."

"Well, I'll have you know that we made it through the long-distance thing!" Ilyana declared joyously. "Which makes this reunion so much greater!"

"Ohhh. So _that's _why you acted all squealy and girly today." Roxanne teased.

"Shut up Rox! Don't think I didn't see _you _acting all girly and pathetic towards a guy today."

Roxanne's grin turned into a small, puzzled smile. "Wait, what?"

"Ugh, you're too much Roxy." Ilyana took another apple and was about to start chewing when she saw Roxanne still had a perplexed expression. Ilyana sighed in exasperation and amusement. "You! And Luke! I saw that little 'chase me' scene. Even though it was a pretty pathetic way to get his attention, it still looked cute." She winked.

Roxanne stared at Ilyana, horrified. _Oh, how she could be so wrong…_

Much to Roxanne's relief more units began filing into the tent. Along with the crowd Soren slipped through and made his way to Ilyana. Ilyana instantly launched into conversation with Soren-her remark about Luke and Roxanne completely forgotten-which made Roxanne grateful for his existence that much more.

Adding to her relief, Gatrie and Shinon entered the tent. She waved them over; Gatrie proceeded to sit down next to Roxanne only to be cut off by Shinon.

"Hey…I um…" Gatrie started waving his hands motioning towards the stool.

"What's the _problem?_" Shinon looked up at Gatrie, bothered by his antics.

Roxanne and Soren were watching the exchange, amused. Ilyana didn't even notice Gatrie and Shinon walk in; she was still chatting and eating away.

"Well, it's just that…Can you…?" _Move? _Gatrie thought but didn't dare say aloud.

"Gatrie," Roxanne chose to intervene now. "There's an empty seat right next to Shinon. Sit."

"Uh, yeah…Sure." Gatrie took the stool and stared at the table, too embarrassed to look at anyone at the moment.

Finally done with whatever rant she was gushing about, Ilyana noticed the two newcomers next to Roxanne. "Oh, hello…wait, I remember you!" She pointed at Gatrie, smiling with joy.

_Oh Goddess, not another one..._Gatrie thought, sorrow and humiliation already was flooding in. He bent his head down despondently.

Soren, Shinon, and Roxanne watched Ilyana continue with her random outburst.

"Wait! Aren't you…" Ilyana moved her eyes up, genuinely thinking about this. Dusting off some foggy memories, she snapped her vision back to Gatrie. "Yeah, you are!" You're the guy that Astrid-"

"Nooooooo! Don't say her name! Don't bring that back up! Please!" Gatrie slammed his head on the table and began sniveling.

Shinon and Soren laughed in understanding and remembrance. Roxanne gave a small, fake giggle.

"Hahaha…um, who's Astrid?" Roxanne asked, looking from Shinon and Gatrie on her left to Ilyana and Soren on her right. Her question just made Soren and Shinon laugh harder, and Gatrie whimper louder. Ilyana also began laughing with them. Roxanne sighed, hating being out of the loop.

Glancing away, Roxanne noticed laguz on the other side of the tent beginning to stare. She got flushed and rapidly started poking Ilyana. "Ily! Peop-"

Ilyana cut in, attempting to explain the Astrid situation while laughing. "Okay! So haha…you know how Gatrie is girl-crazy, right?" Ilyana went into a fit of silent giggles.

"Um…no." Roxanne leaned over to take a look at Gatrie. "Well…kinda…actually yes, I believe it."

"Yeah, I thought so. You can't be _that _new." Ilyana stated, now able to speak sanely. "Okay, so the story with Gatrie and Astrid is that she was Gatrie's actual girlfriend before, as in an established relationship between the two. Quite impressive for Gatrie, I must admit. But then tragedy struck when she left him for-"

"Makalov!" Shinon finished then burst back into hysterics. Soren snickered, unable to contain himself. Gatrie just left the tent completely.

"Wait…the shaggy pink-haired drunk bum that you told so many stories about?" Roxanne asked, the corner of her mouth twitching with a smile.

Ilyana nodded, taking a sip of her water. "I don't know who spiked her punch, but that girl has it bad." She then held up two hands in the form of a balance. She moved them up and down, as if weighing something. "It's either Gatrie of Makalov. Between those two, I'd honestly have to choose Gatrie. I mean, at least he's financially stable."

**(Nine Inch Nails-I Do Not Want This) **The group erupted into laughter at Ilyana's nonchalant statement. Even when Gatrie came back the antics didn't stop. Feeling a twinge of guilt, but not enough guilt to stop, Roxanne laughed harder when she spotted Gatrie's sour look. He refused to talk to anyone and grabbed a breadstick to eat in silence.

For once in a long time, Roxanne was having genuine fun. Sure, it was at the expense of another, but they're all on good terms, right? Finally done with her laughing fit, Roxanne sighed. She grasped at her jaw, attempting to massage it for it started to hurt from all the smiling. While rubbing, she got the eerie, uncomfortable feeling that she was being watched.

Roxanne whipped around to meet icy blue eyes scorching her skin. Not wanting Luke to ruin her night, she mustered up courage to stay in place. The others noticed her sharp turn-around and did the same.

Shinon narrowed his eyes at Luke with familiar annoyance.

Soren took one look at the newcomer then turned to observe Roxanne. _She looks defiant, yet afraid to speak. _Soren noted, looking back to Luke. _This is probably the reason why she hides her identity. _

Ilyana looked back and forth between Luke and Roxanne. She then tugged on Roxanne's arm and mouthed the words "_Did you guys fight?"_

Roxanne still couldn't believe how oblivious Ilyana still acted. However, she wasn't sure if she wanted Ilyana to know the awful reality about her.

At that moment Gatrie looked up from his breadstick. He was planning on apologizing for giving the cold shoulder when he saw _him._

Gatrie shot up from his chair, whipped his arm out 'ace attorney' style, and shouted "YOU!" very dramatically. More laguz started to stare at this point.

Shinon gave Gatrie a withering look. _Great, _he thought bitterly, _now we'll have to talk to him._

Soren was just hoping that Ike wouldn't come in to witness this. _Please Mia, _he prayed, _let your duel last just a little bit longer._

Luke merely smirked at this concept. He found the prospect of Roxanne obtaining friends cute. "Me!" He responded with fake enthusiasm. "My, I'm already so popular?"

"Not the good kind, Luke." Roxanne stated instantly, which surprised herself.

Luke just smiled narcissistically, letting the insult roll off his back. Glancing at the persons surrounding her he noticed Soren, or more particularly, his mark. His smile grew into a wolfish grin. _This couldn't have been played out better, _Luke thought maliciously. Turning his full attention to Soren he spoke, "That is a mark of the Branded, correct?"

Roxanne winced at the loudness of his voice. The laguz would surely overhear this.

Soren stared at Luke blankly, giving no emotional reactions. "It may be, it may not be."

Ilyana shot Luke a threatening glance. _Why is he always throwing Branded jokes around? _She pondered harshly. _No one was branded in the convoy group, but now with Soren here…Just stop!_

"Nice try, but I can tell what is and what isn't a mark. So enlighten me. Which laguz blood runs in you?"

"I. Don't. Know." Soren answered stoically, although internally irritated, for he honestly didn't know what laguz blood he possesses.

Roxanne watched the exchange; worry and anxiety rushing back within her. Shinon watched with curiosity albeit with annoyance. Gatrie watched feeling more useless than ever, and Ilyana felt like she could bitch-slap Luke right now.

The cat warriors at the border of the table pricked their ears in interest. Beorc arguments were always so amusing.

"Hm, is that so? But you saying that answers my previous question, right?" Luke shifted his gaze to Roxanne while finishing his statement. "You are a child of the forsaken."

Soren closed his eyes and said nothing. This gave way for Luke to persist.

"Well, it isn't your fault for being born with such an unfortunate fate. Truthfully, knowing people like you exist make me feel all that better. No offense, but-"

"That's enough." Roxanne's voice shook, clearly uncomfortable with the whole situation, but she couldn't stand to listen to anymore of it. Taking a deep breath, Roxanne got up and headed for an escape from the mini-hell erupting around her. She dashed into the makeshift kitchen, not caring at the moment what awaited her there.

Luke watched her go, satisfied he rattled her. Now that his victim left, he took his own leave. The rest of them sat frozen, not sure what to say or do after that occurrence. The silence grew almost deafening until a very oblivious man walked in.

"Alright! Who's ready to dig in?" Ike strolled into the tent jolly and invigorated from his duel. His remark was not met with a reply from the four already situated though. The rest of the Greil's Mercenaries came charging in shortly after Ike, putting a cover to the disquiet amongst their side of the table.

Ike looked at the four somewhat perplexed, and then looked at the laguz side. Skrimir was pounding his fist on the table and yelling at Ranulf. There were also many whispers containing the word 'parentless' in the felines' conversations.

Ike furrowed his brow, now more confused. "What'd I miss?"

* * *

**(Naked and Famous-Frayed) **When Roxanne lifted the flap to the cooking area she almost backed out immediately. Two people-a guy and a girl-were standing close together, their heads bent down towards each other. Roxanne felt as if she were intruding on something personal.

Ever so slowly, she began inching her way out. However, Murphy's Law ordered Roxanne to be noticed. As the girl spotted her, she blushed ferociously and nudged the clueless boy. He exited, mumbling an "Excuse me" as he went by. Roxanne had to step to the side to let him through-and not get pierced by the spikes on his shoulder plates.

The girl was flushed with embarrassment and the slightest hint of regret. "Um, sorry about that. Um, do you need anything?" She asked, distracting herself by preparing another meal. "Don't tell me the meat has gone rotten!"

"Uh, no. The food's fine." Roxanne stalled. Her reason for coming into the kitchen now seemed entirely foolish. "I just, um…"

"Hey, can I ask you a favor, since you're here anyway?"

Roxanne breathed a sigh of relief. "Sure. I have time to kill."

* * *

It turns out that the cooking team is a whole total of two. And one's battle-weary.

So Roxanne helped Mist-the girl-by preparing and serving food. They soon became good acquaintances, chatting a bit during work. Mist says she's happy to cook for the army knowing that they're at their utmost healthiest when they go to fight. It's also why she wields staves; to further help people.

Mist never spoke of the shoulder-spike guy so Roxanne decided to politely ignore it.

After some time of diligent duty, Roxanne met Oscar. At first she thought he was just tired, but then learned that his eyes were naturally that squinty.

"Hah, it's good to know you weren't alone in this, Mist." Oscar stated then quickly began helping as well.

Once the feast was over, the three of them started cleaning up the mess left behind. Roxanne was given the offer of going back to her own tent, but she refused without a second thought. This refuge was working out nicely; she wasn't about to give that up.

"Hey! Roxanne? Could you actually come, um, never mind." Mist started then changed her mind.

"Uh, honestly?" Roxanne had an inkling as to what Mist was going to ask her, and it would greatly benefit herself if she became a permanent member. "I like cooking here. Is it alright if I come daily?"

Mist's eyes shone brightly which caused Roxanne to smile. "Of course! We need all the help we can get with the appetite of this group!" A playful expression formed on her face. "Or just my brother's appetite alone."

"Ha! My brother's like that too. Well, I mean Boyd, not Rolf." Oscar amended.

Mist cringed faintly at the mere mention of his name. _Both_ their names. Oscar didn't notice this reaction, for his eyes were truly closed this time, not squinted. Roxanne caught it, but because she knew none of their brothers she really couldn't say anything; not that she wasn't interested though.

"And yeah, it is kind of a hassle to cook up so much for so many." Oscar resumed the original point. "So whenever you can come here, it'll be greatly appreciated."

"Cool, thanks!" Roxanne beamed. Then, letting curiosity get the best of her, she turned to Mist. "Hey, was Rolf the one you were whispering to earlier? 'Cause of the green hair and all." Since Oscar has green hair, she figured so would his brothers. Roxanne only chose Rolf because his name also started with 'R'.

Mist was taken aback by her innocent albeit oblivious comment. Mist squirmed a bit under the heat of Roxanne's stare. "Um…" She didn't want to say no, 'cause then Oscar would become suspicious as he always did when she and Boyd were together. Although she also couldn't say it was Rolf, 'cause then Roxanne might go up to Boyd and call him Rolf on account of Roxanne being new and clueless.

It was quiet and uncomfortable for some time as Mist stared at the floor, deliberating her options carefully. Oscar took this opportunity to clarify Mist's social status to Roxanne; as if Mist wasn't feeling guilty enough.

"Actually, Rolf is Mist's boyfriend, who is in fact my little brother. And Mist, Rolf did say he talked to you before you started to cook." He pointed out, his attention completely focused on Mist.

Mist shut her eyes tight. This was true. She and Rolf _did_ talk, right before Boyd came. So, technically, she'd be telling the truth if she said it was Rolf. Mist sighed and reluctantly answered. "Yeah, me and Rolf were talking earlier." She finally declared. Looking back down she muttered "He's so nice…" to herself guiltily, not intending for the other two to hear…but they did.

"Then I might as well introduce myself to him. I need to get to know everyone around here anyway." Roxanne replied positively then continued. "He won't be hard to find, considering the massive shoulder-plate-spikes." She acknowledged nonchalantly.

Mist instantly snapped her eyes. _Shit. The new girl. _Mist forgot that specific detail.

"No…Boyd is the one with the spikes, not Rolf." Oscar said, using his warning voice. He was looking at Mist, the suspicion developing.

"Ohhh! You meant _that_ earlier!" Mist exclaimed, a pathetic attempt to save herself. She shuddered under his squinty gaze.

"What were you whispering about with Boyd, Mist?" Oscar asked, or as Mist heard it, interrogated.

"I wasn't whispering to Boyd. That was Rolf." Mist kept her lie going.

"Wait, the guy I saw you talking to had dark-green hair." Roxanne turned to address Oscar. "Which one is that?"

"That would be Boyd." Oscar answered, his eyes becoming narrower, if possible.

"No…I was talking to Rolf." Mist argued vainly. "Roxanne just thinks Rolf has dark green hair because she hasn't seen how dark Boyd's is yet."

"Well, okay." Roxanne said unsure. "But who wears the headband like-thing?"

"Boyd…again." Oscar articulated.

"Rolf borrowed it today! Just to know what it feels like!" Mist blurted out, her excuses losing substance.

"He did. A week ago. He hated it."

"R-really? 'Cause he wore it today, I swear!"

"Uh, Mist? You're shouting." Roxanne noted warily.

Mist looked at Roxanne blankly and, without anymore excuses, made a beeline for the exit. "Nice talking to you! Good night!" She screamed just before she escaped.

Upon Mist's rapid departure, the two left sat in awkward silence.

"What just happened?" Roxanne queried. She said this not only for the current event, but for the whole of her day.

Oscar just sighed.


	4. Battlefield

Chapter 4:

Battlefield

**(Muse-Uprising) **Oscar spent the rest of that night thinking about his brothers.

And he was _still _thinking of them as he set an enemy supply box on fire the next day.

He was watching Boyd and Rolf team up on one unit together. He knew deep down they honestly did love each other; the three of them shared an indestructible brotherly bond.

Then there's Mist.

Of course, Oscar felt as though he were caught in the middle, uncertain of what to do. He knew Boyd had developed an attraction for Mist, which is apparently received and returned by her as well. This predicament left Oscar with a few choice options:

1. Warn Boyd of his stupidity. (You and Neph are still dating!)

2. Warn Rolf of Boyd's stupidity.

3. Turn a blind eye and let it all play out.

4. Guilt Mist.

Hanging back from the battle, Oscar weighed these selections carefully and thoughtfully.

1 resulted in an obvious and immediate answer from within his brain. Of course he had to give Boyd self-awareness! Whenever he got stupid, it almost always turned out to be a show Oscar had to clean up after. Hopefully he could stop this one from becoming a hit.

Oscar decided to hold back on 2. He wouldn't want Rolf to get stressed and manic before Oscar himself knew all the details. There is still the possibility that Boyd and Mist are simply sharing an innocent friendship. _As if there's anything innocent about Boyd…_He thought bitterly, but then quickly dismissed the negative thought of his brother.

3 was absolutely _not _an option. Being that Oscar reigns as older brother, he feels it's practically his job to pry into his brothers' lives.

And the last one he would most certainly do. Guilting Mist was fun.

Oscar was absorbed in his thoughts so much that he didn't notice Mia until she was right beside him, smacking his foot impatiently.

"Hey! Helloooo? Oscar, what are you doing? You're supposed to burn all their supplies, and so far you've only torched one set! How can you be slacking? You haven't even started fighting yet! You-" Before Mia could blast into a full-blown rant Oscar had the sense to stop her.

"You know what? You're right. So I'll go fight while you can burn the supplies. Thanks! I'm forever in your debt." Oscar said slickly.

"Wait…" Mia shook her head slightly. "What?" But with the advantage of riding a horse Oscar sped away without answering.

He charged toward Boyd-fighting alone now-and almost knocked him over with the urgency.

"Yo! What the-Oh. You."

Oscar sighed, "Boyd-"

"Oscar!" Boyd cut him off, irritated. "For the last time bro, _nothing_-" Boyd paused as one of the enemy's retarded horses ran in between them. "Is going on." He looked directly into Oscar's squinty eyes.

"Maybe, but you tend to forget yourself."

Boyd turned away from his brother in frustration. "What the hell does that even mean?"

"What were you whispering about with Mist yesterday?" Oscar asked abruptly.

Boyd snorted. "Why are you being so dramatic? People converse, it's a common practice _brother._"

Oscar rolled his very squinty eyes. "Sure, but most people don't hyperventilate during discussions of their past actions. Unless, of course, they possess a guilty conscience, and Mist's face gave it away."

Swiveling back around, Boyd glared at his brother. "Why do you have to be such a smartass all the time? Mist-"

"Hey guys! Ike said we should take care of the western reinforcements! Come on!"

It was Rolf. They both watched him as he ran back the way he came. The silence between the two brothers afterward lasted only seconds, but the feeling of it was insurmountable.

"Boyd…" Oscar's voice was harsh and barely audible. "Don't hurt him."

Boyd opened his mouth to respond, but found that Oscar already left. He sighed angrily and muttered, "You don't understand…"

* * *

**(These Hearts-Live to the Point of Tears , Panic! At The Disco-Trade Mistakes) **Roxanne still had a twinge of guilt for apparently giving a secret of Mist's away, especially because she harbored a very important secret of her own. Feeling despondent and ashamed, Roxanne looked around the battlefield. She, Soren, and Ilyana were sent to eliminate the eastern reinforcements, which haven't arrived yet. Avoiding being the third wheel in the group, Roxanne wandered aimlessly within the general area observing fights in the distance.

She scanned the battle ground, noting that they've pretty much won already. Some fellow mercenaries were tormenting defenseless bishops due to the lack of formidable foes. Roxanne sighed at the embarrassing display of her comrades mercilessly shoving the helpless men to and fro. Pulling her eyes away from the scene, she spotted Gatrie and Shinon not too far from the antics. She laughed inwardly when she saw her own disapproval of her teammates actions reflected in their watchful eyes.

"Hi!" A blonde girl Roxanne vaguely recognized as an ally zipped over, sporting a wolfish grin. "I'm Heather. And since I stole all there is to steal, I decided to stop by! I just couldn't help myself, seeing such a pretty girl all by her lonesome! So what's your name honey? Oh, and by the way, your hair looks really cute!"

Roxanne glanced at Heather, a bit wary. The girl seemed a little…_off_. "Um, thanks." She looked back toward Shinon and Gatrie as she answered, "I'm Roxanne."

"Aw! What a sweet name." Heather gushed. "It has promise in it."

"Sure…" Roxanne responded distantly, her attention towards Heather fading. _Hmm…what if I run by them again? _Roxanne considered, referring to Gatrie and Shinon. _Would they even recognize me though? Well, when I waved them over at the feast they did. But…what if I come off needy, or worse, clingy?!_

"And so I thought 'absolutely!', but I didn't say that, of course." Heather was rambling to Roxanne about a pointless story, hence why she tuned her out. "But I also didn't want to uhh, hey…" Heather finally noticed Roxanne wasn't listening, nor even looking at her. "What are you staring-Ohhh, I see."

Roxanne whirled around, embarrassed. She didn't want people to get a first impression of her as some creepy stalker, or worse…_a clingy one._ "What? You see what?" She stammered, finding her voice.

"Hahaha! Save it. I'd totally stare too." Heather licked her lips, slowly and lustfully. Roxanne felt somewhat awkward now, until she noticed Heather was looking at someone else. Heather's eyes hardened as she stared at her target. "I don't know why she's with that…_ass _though."

Feeling relieved that Heather mistook who she was looking at, Roxanne swiveled her point of view to someone else. Sure enough, there was a sea-green-haired girl with a helmet standing not that far from Gatrie and Shinon. And apparently-from what Roxanne has gathered-to Heather's dismay, helmet-head girl started hugging a guy with shoulder spikes.

Heather huffed in disgust, and Roxanne tensed with recognition. Shoulder-spike boy (Boyd, was it?) was the one she saw with Mist the day before. Feeling nosy, Roxanne directed her curiosity to those two and planned to watch them a bit longer, but Heather clearly had different ideas.

Heather roughly grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. "Hey, listen. I've got a plan to help Nephenee lose that jerk." Each word Heather said was staccato as she fiercely glared at Boyd.

"Um…and you know he's a jerk how?" Roxanne asked, interested in learning about the people she was fighting with.

"Tch, that's exactly it! He's a _guy_." She looked at Roxanne as if it should've been obvious.

"…What?" Roxanne sighed. And here she thought she was going to get substantial information. "Just becau-"

"Yeah yeah whatever." Heather fanned Roxanne's comment away. "ANYway, I think that we should show Nephenee what she's missing. Hee-hee, it'll be fun!"

Roxanne backed up slightly. "Wait, I don't-"

"Okay!" Heather continued, fully ignoring Roxanne this time. "So here's the plan! We make sure Nephenee's looking at us when we walk over there and then starts the steamy make-out session!" Heather began jumping out of excitement. "Then Nephy will be green with envy and dump that loser bastard! Then we can have a _three-way!_"

Roxanne gaped at her out of disbelief and terror. Mainly terror. She'd honestly much rather scream out that she's branded than go as a fake lesbian. "Um, Heather, was it? Um…I'm not _gay."_ She knew there were better ways to go about it, but Roxanne figured she should get straight to the point with someone of Heather's mentality.

"Well, of course you are silly!" Heather flashed a happy grin. "So, come on!"

"Nooo…I'm straight." Roxanne continued slowly, and then made a note to look back at Nephenee. "And I'm pretty sure she is too."

Heather scowled as soon as that proposition was made by Roxanne. "No. Me and Nephenee are _soul-mates._ We're meant to be!" Roxanne resisted smiling when she heard the desperation in her voice.

Leaving Roxanne behind, Heather stalked off in Nephenee's direction with an angry huff as a goodbye. Roxanne watcher her go in amusement.

"Hello? There are reinforcements! Clueless…"

Soren whizzed by, sending three amateur soldiers flying with his custom wind tome.

Roxanne turned, now shamefully aware of the enemy reinforcements that gathered while she was watching Heather fail to get Nephenee's attention.

"Come on, Roxy! The faster we finish, the quicker we can eat!" Ilyana shouted as she ran by.

Joining in the fray, the three sages together had no trouble defeating the foes. Due to their low resistance, the battle was done almost as soon as it started.

Ilyana gave a loud sigh, obtaining the attention of her friends. "I feel so alone! You two specialize in wind, while I'm by myself with thunder!"

Soren thought for a moment. "True."

"Wah." Ilyana sulked, pulling a stray crate and sat fetus-style on it.

"Hey…this is kinda random, but I just noticed it." Roxanne piped up, giving Ilyana a sheepish grin. "Why are they called _thunder _spells? Shouldn't it be lightning?"

Soren thought for another moment. "Also true." Her statement caused him to blast into a sagacious speech. "Thunder is just the sound after lightning strikes. You can't actually get hurt from it. And-"

"Okay, OK genius. We learnt that stuff in grade school." Ilyana then gave a defeated whine. "I was looking for sympathy when I said that…not insults."

"It wasn't an insult." Roxanne attempted to amend the situation. "It was just a uh…factual statement."

Soren sat next to Ilyana. "Then we'll make it appropriate given the circumstances." He gave her a trophy grin. "We'll make you a custom _lightning_ tome!"

"Augh!" Ilyana put her head in her hands. "You two are the most annoying friends. Ever." She said through a muffled voice.

"Hey! I'm not that annoying!" Roxanne protested. "I'm just kinda here making observations."

"How was I being annoying?" Soren asked with fake innocence. "I said I'd make you a thun-er, _lightning_ tome." The corner of his mouth twitched, giving away the charade underneath his impassive demeanor.

Ilyana sighed, mockery dancing in her eyes. "There's ambivalent, insecure Roxanne, and sarcastic, wise-ass Soren." She shook her head, grinning now. "Guess I ended up with the bad stick."

"Yeah," Soren agreed, playing along. "It must suck to be you."

"Nah," Roxanne dragged another crate over and sat next to them. "It's law. All us sages must band together."

"Well…what about Luke?" Ilyana pointed out.

Roxanne's carefree attitude took a sharp 180 when the images of Luke's arrogant smirk popped into her head. _Fuck. _She forgot about Luke. Then her face shifted into something close to amazement. She _forgot_ about _Luke_. However, that small realization wasn't enough to let Roxanne return to her joyous mood.

While Roxanne was stuck in her mind wondering about this, Ilyana continued speaking. "Least night he seemed kind of…off." Ilyana stared at Roxanne, capturing her attention. "Have you talked to him?"

Roxanne let out an exasperated sigh. "I haven't spoken to him since the feast."

"Oh. Maybe we should-"

"No." Roxanne answered, knowing what Ilyana was going to say. If Luke wasn't about to talk to her, Roxanne wouldn't do anything to make him change his mind.

"It's incredible…" Soren muttered, breaking the tension. "…how stupid some people are." He finished, gesturing to a shove fight occurring a bit farther away.

Roxanne leaned over, following his eyes. She winced when she saw it was the same bishop as before that was the subject of their shoving. It looked as though the other enemy bishops were done away with, but this one still remained for entertainment. _I know he's the enemy, _Roxanne mused, _but still. This is just sick. Devoid of his weapon, the guy's defenseless! How could my comrades make him their play toy? _Roxanne analyzed their sadistic faces with disgust. When she saw Luke partake in the act, she couldn't help but let out a bitter laugh. _Of _course_ he would be part of it. Why am I not surprised? _Roxanne looked away in revulsion.

"We already finished our task," Soren continued, watching the shove-age with Ilyana. "So we should have left already. What if a larger number catches us off guard?"

"Well, you _are _the tactician." Roxanne reminded him. "Just tell the general that."

"I was thinking of doing that…" Soren trailed off, looking pointedly at the shoving.

Roxanne reluctantly looked back, and then couldn't help but smile at the irony. "Ike's one of them."

Soren sighed in defeat. "Exactly. It can't be helped if he'd an idiot sometimes."

Roxanne laughed once, grinning as she spoke, "I don't think you should call our general that."

"You really don't know Ike like the rest of us. Idiot is probably an understatement." Soren responded matter-of-factly.

"That's…great." Roxanne answered awkwardly, once again despising her status as 'new girl'.

"Hey. It's not like Ike's antics were anything important." Soren reassured, sensing Roxanne's inner turmoil. "Besides, I'm sure Ilyana will tell you every screwed-up thing Ike has done during the Mad King's War."

Ilyana's eyes were wide with awe, and her mouth was hanging open. She was still staring at the shove-age.

Soren infinitesimally shook Ilyana's shoulder. "Ily?" She didn't respond, as if in a trance.

"Soren…" Ilyana murmured, her eyes transfixed on the shoving.

"Yes?..." Soren replied slightly wary. He and Roxanne watched Ilyana carefully, waiting for her to gather her thoughts.

Abruptly, Ilyana leapt up all animated. She turned to face them, hopping up and down and squealing incomprehensible words. It took both Roxanne and Soren by surprise, causing them to stand up as well. They glanced at each other, unsure what to make of Ilyana's ecstatic outburst.

"SorenSorenSoren!" Ilyana let out another squeal. "I want to go join the shoving!" She screamed, snatching Soren's hand.

Due to Ilyana's high amount of strength, she succeeded in dragging Soren to the fight. Soren's pleas were in vain to Ilyana's solid mindset. He eventually gave in to his girlfriend's spontaneous manner.

Roxanne watched, laughing despite the fact that she disagreed with the shoving. She saw Ilyana forcefully push her way to the front, with Soren in tow. Soren looked distressed and reluctant as ever. Ilyana looked as if she was having the time of her life, shoving the poor bishop to the ground, laughing demonically as she did so.

Soren watched Ilyana's act with a bit of fear and discomfort. The scene was a bit too barbaric for his taste. Simply being there made him feel as if his reputation was disintegrating. His pride had already left him upon arrival, which was why he cringed when two meaty, sweaty hands grabbed his shoulders from behind.

"SOR_EN!"_A loud voice yelled in his ear. Soren recoiled when he recognized the unmistakable annoying voice of Boyd. "It's awesome that you're volunteering, man!"

"What?" Soren tried to pry himself free, afraid for his life. "Volunteer for wh-"

He was unable to finish for Boyd smited him into unconsciousness.


End file.
